Lunatic Pandora
A Mobile Fortress/Superweapon derived by the first Dark Empire and was used in the battles in the Realm of Light, the Superweapon could absorb substances that connected to life energy, it was the ultimate combination of Science and Magic which it was believed to be indestructable.'' '' History Creation and Disapperance The First Dark Empire engaged its Rival of Light in little skirmishes since the Massacure, therefore the Scientists of the Dark Empire combined magic and Science to create Lunatic Pandora, an indestructable Superweapon that would last until the end of time. It could be considered a world itself with its capability to use life energy and allow beings to live within it, later it seemed conclusive that the Superweapon was in fact an alternate Realm that acted outside of all dimensions however resided within that one, when the Dark Empire fell the first time it disappeared as though it had a mind of its own. Found by the 2nd Dark Empire It was found by the 2nd Dark Empire not long as Blaid announced its rebirth which was most curious, it was not there one moment and the next it appeared before them, Ulmia later revealed that Lunatic Pandora shifted itself into a plane of Existance called "Imaginary Space" where the Pandora becomes a lot like a Ghost and can even hide itself from view if willed by its Master, those inside of it are also drawn into that plane of existance which they remain in until they step out of Pandora. Darkness Incarnate After Darkness Incarnate Occupance Fifteen Years after Reigning Shadows *Tormack Dark *Zeek Luraphop *Tristan Bethnal *Seth Bethnal After Blaid's Reapperance *Blaid Dark *Tormack Dark *Zeek Luraphop *Tristan Bethnal *Seth Bethnal Research Data by the 2nd Dark Empire Capabilities Obsevations ''"An enclosure for a Crystal Pillar made by the 1st Dark Empire. 3 miles tall and 1.5 miles wide, the enormous enclosure boasts an high-tech facility. It floats by causing a unrecorded reaction with the Crystal Pillar. An huge yet unknown stone is sealed inside. What is confirmed however is that the internal area has a much larger space than predicted AND the structure can absorb things into its own existance much as a Unversed absorbs Negative Emotions or a Heartless devour Hearts" ''- Observation Report 1 made by Head of Research and Empress, Ulmia Dark. Ulmia confirmed that there were certain factors about the Lunatic Pandora that interested her: *She believes that the "Large Stone" in question is actually a prison of an Eidolon: Atmos, the dimension bending Eidolon, where in return for endless power it is bound to a Master and that form. *The Fact that the entire Superweapon is nothing more than an infinite storage facility where the insides change to "Upgrade" to the new specific quality of the absorbed Materials. *The unique way in which Lunatic Pandora uses life energy and that everything that has touched life Energy can be absorbed far easier, Lunatic Pandora was believed to be able to absorb entire worlds *As a Military Carrier, it has almost infinite room for ships, many military personel question the probability of this effect. Capabilities as a Weapon Lunatic Pandora has a number of disguised weapon and defence systems: *At least a million Anti-Air/Anti-Ship Multi-Purpose Weapons that fire from random locations all over the structure. *The insignia on the side is actually a very powerful Cannon that can destroy even a world with a single shot, before absorbing all life energy destroyed in the shot, that also speeds up recharge. *The whole Pandora is covered with a thin shield system that stops enemies from damaging it with the intention of destroying it, however if someone that uses Darkness wishes to enter, then they are able to bypass the shield and "force open" a entrance, those of the Realm of Light however have forced a entrance once with the whole infiltraction being a trap. *The metal outer shell of Lunatic Pandora has "Super healing" abilities, much like the Black Blood, its endless supply of life energy and Darkness allows it certain benifical effects. Category:Worlds Category:Realms Category:Dark Relic